Je t'aime
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua sont devenus adultes et même s'ils poursuivent leur rôle de hunter à travers le monde, les deux garçons décident de se poser un peu. Après s'être installés dans un petit immeuble de quartier, les deux hommes deviennent plus proches et un beau jour, Gon se rend compte qu'il nourrit des sentiments amoureux pour son ami de longue date.


Je t'aime.

Je suis Gon et j'ai désormais vingt ans. Après avoir parcouru la planète entière afin de justifier ma carte de Hunter, j'ai décidé de m'offrir une année sabbatique dans le seul but de pouvoir souffler mais aussi, faire ce que j'aime. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de m'offrir un appartement dans un quartier difficile avec l'argent que j'ai pu gagner grâce à mes nombreuses sollicitations professionnelles. Bien sûr, Kirua sait qu'il peut passer autant de fois qu'il le souhaite mais ce dernier n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'acheter le pied-à-terre qui se situe face au mien. Ce choix me fit grandement plaisir car ainsi, on peut passer du temps ensemble et c'est une bonne chose mais malheureusement…

Malheureusement, je risque de toute foutre en l'air. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à force de passer du temps avec lui, je me rends compte que ses charmes commencent à opérer sur mon cœur et lorsqu'on est côte à côte, l'envie de le toucher du bout de mes doigts se fait de plus en plus fort. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon chez lui ? Si jamais il se rend compte de mes préférences le concernant, comment va-t-il le prendre ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, je l'ai toujours entendu parler de filles et lorsqu'on a passé une nuit dans une certaine tour dans laquelle les combats étaient légions, il ne s'est pas privé pour regarder un film pornographique. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le rejoindre à ce moment et faire mine de m'intéresser à ce qui se diffusait sur l'écran même si le fruit de mes désirs se situait juste à côté. On aurait pu se lancer dans une masturbation commune et là, je ne me serais pas privé pour river mon regard sur son entrejambe mais avec ma chance, je me serais fait griller et je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Toutefois, et je le reconnais facilement, ce petit visionnage m'a causé une belle insomnie la nuit qui a suivi juste après. Lors de cette fameuse période dominée par les ténèbres, j'aurais aimé entendre mon bel ami me poser des questions pour savoir mes expériences et avec un peu de chance…

Malencontreusement, rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'avais souhaité et depuis cette fameuse nuit, je suis frustré. De plus, maintenant que nous sommes des hommes, j'aimerai sincèrement faire le premier pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il me plaît et que je l'aime mais je crains tellement sa réaction. Si une rupture devait naître dans notre amitié lors de cette confession, je me devrais d'accomplir mes missions seuls et je sais par avance que je n'y parviendrais pas. J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés pour me sortir fort et avoir confiance en mes capacités. Sans lui, hélas, je ne suis plus rien.

En ce moment, il est bientôt midi. Je suis affairé dans la cuisine à préparer un bon petit plat que ma tante a prit soin de m'envoyer la recette et je compte bien le faire goûter à Kirua. Avec le temps, j'ai su maîtriser parfaitement le bon dosage des ingrédients et depuis, je dois avouer que mon ami ne rechigne pas à venir manger à la maison. Par contre, lorsqu'il sort de chez moi, c'est limite si l'élastique de son pantalon n'est pas sur le point de péter. D'ailleurs, à chaque fois qu'il vient manger à la maison, j'ai le droit à des compliments de sa part sur ma cuisine et cela me fait grandement plaisir.

Alors que le plat que je prépare est à deux doigts d'être prêt, je m'approche de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et l'ouvre rapidement. Je risque ma tête à l'extérieur et regarde dans la cour du bas voir si j'y trouve mon bellâtre. Ce dernier aime bien passer du temps avec les gars qui résident dans notre immeuble et je le surprends en train de filmer ces derniers à l'aide d'une caméra. Forcément, dans ma tête, de nombreuses questions se bousculent et je ne tarde pas à me demander pour quelle raison il s'est permit de descendre un tel appareil. Serait-il possible qu'il fantasme sur ces potes ?

Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre que je laisse ouverte et je prends soin de fermer le gaz sous la marmite en terre cuite. Ensuite, je quitte mon appartement et descends rapidement les marches qui me séparent de la cour du quartier. Une fois que je suis dehors, je ne perds pas un seul instant pour le rejoindre et lorsque je me tiens dans son dos, je manifeste ma présence en raclant ma gorge. Suite à cette attitude de ma part, il se retourne, me remarque enfin et me sourit. Bien sûr, sa main porteuse de la caméra se pose le long de son corps afin de ne pas nous gêner dans notre conversation.

« Bonjour Gon, comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien. J'aimerai t'inviter à manger à la maison si tu es d'accord.

\- Pas de soucis. Quand par contre ?

\- Maintenant.

\- C'est gentil mais cela ne va pas être possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis occupé à filmer mes potes.

\- En clair, tu les préfères à moi. Pas de soucis, le message est enregistré. »

Blessé par son favoritisme, je décide de l'abandonner pour retourner chez moi. Lorsque je m'éloigne de mon ami, je le fais en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Tout en marchant, je me rends compte que son choix sonne comme une trahison dans mon for intérieur et sur le moment, je ne souhaite pas lui parler. J'ignore si je pourrais le faire plus tard et puis après tout, je dois reconnaître qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Kirua est libre de traîner avec qui il souhaite même si moi, je n'en fais pas parti et de toute manière, combien d'années sommes-nous rester ensemble sur les routes lorsque l'on menait nos missions d'hunter ?

Même en essayant de taire mon égoïsme, je ne tarde pas à lui trouver des torts afin de m'éloigner de lui mais mon cœur amoureux ne cesse de me remettre sur sa route. Je l'aime, certes mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de décider de ses relations à sa place. Tentant de lutter contre ma personnalité négative, je ne me rends pas compte que j'arrive au petit escalier qui mène au hall de l'immeuble dans lequel nous résidons. Dès que l'un de mes pieds se pose sur la première marche, une silhouette se glisse devant moi et me barre le chemin. A sa touffe de cheveux clairs au sommet de sa tête, je ne peine pas à reconnaître la personne qui se tient devant moi.

« Gon ? »

Au moment où je lève mon visage, mon ami aperçoit mon désarroi et ce comportement venant de ma part l'étonne grandement. Les larmes qui ruissellent sur mes joues donne une vague idée du mal-être dans lequel je suis et je vois dans les yeux de Kirua que tout semble se bousculer dans sa tête.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? Me demande mon compagnon.

\- Rien. C'est moi qui me prends la tête pour rien. »

Je tente de reprendre ma route afin de regagner le hall mais lorsque j'avance, Kirua pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'en empêcher. Là encore, nos regards se croisent de nouveau et j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il me veut afin de trouver une explication à son attitude.

« Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Je ne comprends pas du tout.

\- Parce que je suis stupide, voilà pourquoi. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer car j'ai besoin d'être tout seul et de me calmer. »

Je sais que mes réactions désarment totalement l'être qui me barre la route mais pour l'heure, c'est la seule façon dont je suis capable de me comporter.

« C'est bien la première fois que je n'arrive pas à te comprendre Gon.

\- Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais cherché à l'être, justement. »

Blessé par ce que je viens de lui dire, je sens que la force employée dans ses bras pour me refuser l'accès au hall d'entrée disparaît. J'en profite alors pour les retirer d'un revers de ma main droite et désormais, je peux poursuivre mon ascension. Au moment même où je me volatilise derrière la porte, Kirua reste un moment seul sur les marches et se met à réfléchir. De mon côté, je continue de gravir chacune l'escalier qui me mène jusqu'à chez moi et une fois sur mon palier, je ne mets pas longtemps pour me glisser à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Aussitôt, je pose mon dos contre la porte d'entrée et je reste ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes.

Avec de la malchance, il se pourrait que Kirua ne souhaite plus me voir à cause de mes manières récentes vis-à-vis de lui et j'en ai même pleinement confiance. Rien que d'envisager cette possibilité joue sur ma respiration et mon état en général. Bizarrement, j'ai la sensation de manquer d'air et j'ai beau tenté de me calmer, mon angoisse ne cesse de progresser. Très vite, je ne peux vraiment plus respirer et voilà que je mets à voir des étoiles devant mes yeux. Je sais ce que cela signifie et j'ai beau vouloir me rassurer, mon action reste sans effet face au trouble qui s'empare de moi.

Lorsque je m'écroule sur le sol, mes yeux se ferment sur cette vision : celle de ma fenêtre de cuisine qui se situe dans mon champ de vision et avec laquelle tout a commencé. Dans ce brouillard dispersé au plein coeur de mon esprit, je revois Kirua qui se tient debout au loin. Celui-ci me sourit tendrement avant de voir que la distance qui nous sépare continue de s'allonger encore et encore. Comprenant que je suis en train de le perdre, je me lance à la poursuite de mon ami lorsque je l'entends m'appeler par mon prénom. L'expression sur ses lèvres ne disparaît pas pour autant et le garçon aux cheveux clair conserve la tendresse qui se lit sur son visage.

Sans cesse, le garçon ne cesse d'attirer mon attention par la prononciation de mon petit nom et par moment, j'aurais la sensation de sentir une petite douleur sur l'une des parties de mon corps. Quand je me concentre pour savoir d'où cela me vient, je me rends compte que mes joues sont toutes endolories à chaque fois que je passe mes mains dessus. Quand je cesse de me questionner sur cette douleur, je m'aperçois également que Kirua a totalement disparu de l'horizon. Désormais, je me retrouve seul parmi cette brume grisâtre qui ne cesse de se répandre tandis que le lointain est plongé dans les ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute. Soudain, une nouvelle douleur plus intense que les autres me tire de mes inquiétudes et lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je constate que le visage de Kirua est au-dessus du mien.

« Kirua…

\- Enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir à toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans le couloir d'entrée de ton appartement. Je suis monté te voir pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu mais comme tu n'ouvrais pas la porte, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Du coup, je me suis permis d'entrer et j'ai bien fait car lorsque je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol, j'ai eu peur mais un truc de fou.

\- Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon ami mais surtout, un garçon auquel je tiens beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Et Kirua prononce cette réponse avec ce sourire tendre que j'ai pu voir dans mon songe lorsque j'étais encore victime de mon vertige. Alors que je m'installe sur mon séant afin de quitter cette position allongée qui me rappelle désormais un mauvais souvenir, mon ami décide de prendre soin de moi et n'hésite pas à recueillir mes désirs.

« Je t'ai fait un thé aux fruits rouges. Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits ?

\- Je veux bien et comme tu le sais, cette boisson est l'une de mes gourmandises.

\- Justement, c'est pour cette raison que je t'en ai préparé une tasse. Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir te lever tout seul ?

\- La seule façon de le savoir est de faire une tentative. »

Aussitôt cette conversation terminée, je pose mes mains sur le sol afin de me relever. Très vite, je quitte ma position assise pour plier mes genoux et quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà en train de me mettre debout tandis que Kirua surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. Dès que je me tiens correctement sur mes deux jambes, je souris à mon ami avant de le quitter pour rejoindre mon salon. Une fois dans la pièce, je traverse cette dernière en direction de mon canapé et après m'être posé dessus, le garçon à la chevelure claire arrive avec un petit plateau dans les mains. Sur celui-ci, deux tasses de thé et un sucrier.

Bien sûr, je reconnais très vite les objets puisqu'ils m'appartiennent. J'avais oublié qu'à force de venir chez moi, mon camarade de longue date connaissait mon appartement sur le bout des doigts. Dans un sens, c'est plutôt pratique puisqu'il a su me préparer une tasse de thé alors qu'il n'était pas censé savoir où se trouvait mes tasses, ma boîte à thé et mon sucrier. En fait, s'il avait des soucis avec son logement, je pourrais très bien l'héberger ici pendant un certain temps. Je sais aussi que je pourrais le laisser seul et qu'il s'en sortirait comme un pro tellement il connaît mon intérieur.

Néanmoins, j'aimerai qu'il vienne visiter un tout autre intérieur mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Pour l'heure, Kirua dépose le plateau sur la petite table en verre qui se trouve devant le canapé et prend place à mes côtés. Alors que le garçon effectue le service, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir de la gêne suite à ce qui s'est passé depuis une bonne heure environ.

« Désolé pour tout ça.

\- Laisse. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as un faible envers ma personne. »

Une fois que ma tasse est prête, Kirua la dépose sous mon regard et y glisse un petit sucre dedans. Tandis qu'il réalise ces gestes, je me réfugie dans le silence car je ne pensais pas que mon amour pour lui se voyait à ce point. Désormais, je n'ose plus rien dire de peur d'aggraver ma situation et j'attends qu'il me pose des questions. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'en répondant à ses interrogations, je ne risque pas de réaliser le moindre impair. Quoique…

« Tu sais, j'avais vraiment flippé lorsque je t'ai retrouvé allongé sur le sol. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis vraiment navré. »

J'espère qu'il n'ébruitera pas cette histoire car je n'ose imaginer à quel point je me sentirais mal dans les jours à venir. Si un jour, je dois croiser l'un de mes voisins dans le secteur et que celui-ci me regarde bizarrement, je saurais de suite quelle en serait la cause et je ne pourrais lui en vouloir. La seule chose que je pourrais faire est profil bas le temps que je regagne ma demeure. Néanmoins, si mon ami de longue date doit confier ce qui m'est arrivé, j'aurais une bonne raison de lui reprocher quelque chose cette fois. Cependant, rien ne m'interdit de prendre les devants.

« Dis-moi Kirua ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne diras rien au sujet de mon malaise ?

\- Non, pourquoi je ferais ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Je n'en sais rien mais je préfère m'en assuré. »

Mon ami me regarde avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans les yeux et décide de laisser filer cette histoire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu et ce calme dans cette pièce me fait le plus grand bien. Alors que je m'empare de ma tasse de thé pour boire une première gorgée, Kirua décide d'en faire autant mais juge nécessaire de rajouter des paroles à ses actes.

« J'aimerai oublier ce qui s'est passé ce matin même si je n'ai pas tout compris.

\- Non mais laisse tomber Kirua. J'étais en mode « con » et sincèrement, je ne suis pas fier de mes réactions.

\- Je le devine très bien mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. »

Rien qu'avec cette dernière phrase, l'ancien assassin pourrait prendre conscience des sentiments amoureux que je nourris à son égard. Toutefois, je sais qu'il n'a jamais prit le temps de se pencher sur l'éventualité qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux un jour et je pense qu'il se fout un peu de ce que je peux ressentir le concernant. Après avoir avalé une première gorgée de thé, le garçon aux yeux de chats continue de me questionner.

« Pourquoi tu devrais me perdre ? Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps et si tu te souviens bien, on s'est déjà prit plusieurs fois la tête par le passé. Malgré cela, je suis toujours là et donc, jamais je m'éloignerais de toi. Si je devais le faire, c'est parce que je serais devenu fou ou alors, c'est parce qu'on me manipule. Je tiens à toi même si mon comportement général envers toi pourrait signifier le contraire.

\- Tu tiens à moi ? »

En guise de réponse, Kirua hoche positivement de la tête avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux dans un but bien précis. Toutefois, jamais je ne me suis préparé à ce qu'il va me dire.

« Je suis amoureux de toi Gon et c'est pour cette raison que je passe autant de temps chez toi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris. »


End file.
